


Seventh Heaven

by glowinggreeneyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Aromantic Dean, Bisexual Dean, Bottom Castiel, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, I'm sorry jensen for writing this, M/M, Platonic Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Top Dean, Virgin Castiel, but it needed to be done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowinggreeneyes/pseuds/glowinggreeneyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean meets up with Charlie at a bar one night and he discovers something not only about himself, but also about Charlie’s very hot friend he’d just been introduced to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seventh Heaven

As he stared up, the ceiling was getting on his nerves for some reason he couldn’t quite point out.

Was it too white? Too bland? Too busy in its absenting ways? The fact that it was the same ceiling he’d looked up at since he’d moved here last week on sleepless nights? What was it about the friggin’ ceiling that was pissing him off?

Dean’s eyes squinted as they darted around the off-white abyss above him. Never had he been more confused at his own thoughts.

Perhaps he’d been without human contact for too long.

The sweet metal lyrics of _Cherry Pie_ suddenly blasted out from his phone, which happened to rest right next to his ear (which wasn’t best pleased to have this sudden sound (for lack of a better word) ejaculation).

Dean groaned and rolled over on his messy bed, picking up the phone without looking at who was calling. He just wanted the noise to stop.

“How’s it going my raging bisexual friend?”

Dean groaned in reply. 

“Aww, not good?”

“What do you want, Charlie?”

The first time he and Charlie met, she shouted, in the middle of Starbucks, ‘is anyone here goddamn gay?!’ while wearing a rainbow flag around her shoulders and in a Zelda cosplay outfit. Dean raised his hand proudly while his brother died of embarrassment, head in hands.

Dean and her hit it off after that, going to Pride, finding out they majored in the same subjects and compared their fucked up families. She introduced her male gay or otherwise friends and Dean repaid her the same curtesy.

Needless to say, they were tight.

“Well I could really do with a drink tonight and seeing as you’re moping around…”

“No, Charlie. I can’t. I’m basically broke.”

Charlie sighed on the other end before raising her tone a little. “I’ll pay?”

“Great,” Dean leapt up, phone between ear and shoulder as he tried to find pants, “I’ll meet you at Gabe’s in half an hour?”

“You’re on.”

~

Dean gritted his teeth, holding his death stare at Charlie who stood with a puffed chest and pouted lips.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Uh…I won?”

Dean's stare hardened. “No, Charlie. Not tonight.”

“Come oooon!” she whined, suddenly clinging onto Dean’s arm and looking up at him with big puppy eyes. Damn it. Damn her.

“You can’t be serious. There’s a reason we stopped playing this game - you _somehow_ got kicked out of a gay bar - ran by the the nicest people on Earth - and managed to piss off the majority of regulars. And I ended up bailing you from prison after…”

“Yeah, yeah, small details. Come on. Just one last time. For old times sake?”

“Old times sake? Sounds like we’re never going to see each other again.”

“I feel like you’re losing your gay side.”

“So by playing the game of ‘who can get hit on back by the most same-gendered people’ I’m regaining my 'gay side’?”

Dean wasn’t losing his 'gay side’ or whatever. He was very proud of the identity he had and having Charlie bash it was a bit hurtful.

“Yep! Let’s go play!” She dragged Dean towards the entrance, “and the loser buys the takeouts for the next month.”

“Charlie!”

~

Ten minutes in and Charlie already had a cute blonde clinging to her side, giggling and occasionally whispering something in Charlie’s ear. Dean groaned. He hated this game - some people always got too riled up just to get let down. And he'd been there too often, knew how stupid he felt afterwards. But he had a feeling Charlie wouldn't let him get out of it this time; she had good intentions, though, and lived in the moment more than anyone. 

He had to watch as Charlie pried herself from the blonde’s hands.

She held up two fingers at Dean to signify how many she had so far this night. And there was Dean, leaning against a wall and watching the bar life unfold.

“Hey, brother. Fancy seeing you here?”

Dean jumped at the southern drawl from behind him, recognising it immediately. “Hey, Benny, man.”

He turned to see his old friend, wearing the same old plaid shirt with his sleeves rolled up.

“So…” he raised his eyebrows. “Charlie dragged you along.” Dean sighed. “C'mon, it’s not often we catch you around places like this these days.”

“She was very bored. Playing this game where we have to get at least flirted back to gain a 'point’. Help me, Benny. Help me." His eyes pleaded for him, lolling his head to the side in order to gain much-needed pity.

Letting out deep chuckle, Benny patted Dean's shoulder. “Just count me as one if you need to, alright?”

“Thanks, man.”

“If you need any more points, the guys in the corner are ruining their liver by the second, so with any luck they’ll flirt back immediately. Good luck.”

Dean nodded. He’d try that.

~

5 down, Charlie was no where to be seen and Dean was getting worried about her. Luckily, while he had just gained point 6, she emerged with messy hair from the restroom, later followed by a brunette in a similar state.

Dean began to laugh as he saw Charlie’s pleasantly surprised glow as she approached. “Someone got lucky?”

“Holy shit, yeah. Dean, seriously, I’m done for the evening.”

“How many?”

“7 and a half.”

“And a half- I’m not going to even ask. Well, anyway, you win, I only got 6.”

“Good. Good…oh my god.”

“Do you need a moment?” giggled Dean (it was a _manly_ giggle, shut up). 

“Hmm…”

“Come, sit with me. You’re paying so let’s drink.”

Charlie pulled back the stool next to Dean and hazily smiled.

“So…” She slumped against the bar, her red hair draping down in a sort of organised mess. “How’s your love life, Dean, since Lisa a year ago? Or is it just moving furniture?”

“I don’t do the 'love life’,” Dean rolled his eyes before taking another sip of his beer. “And I haven’t slept with anyone in about two months. I told you-”

“But surely you’ve found someone to date since then?” Charlie questioned.

“Would I be doing this game if I was in a relationship?" Charlie shrugged. "And anyway, I’m not too hot on the whole dating thing either," Dean concluded before taking a sip of beer. 

Charlie shuffled around on her seat to face Dean, “Dean?” She leaned in closer, a stern and solid look on her face, looking like she was about to tell Dean his dog had been hit by a car or something. Dean braced himself. “Have you ever wanted a romantic relationship? Ever?”

Dean paused for a moment, thinking it over. Had he? Had he _really_? Without it being forced or trying to make it seem like he wanted it while underneath he wasn’t completely sure?

“You know I’m not about that,” Dean shook his head, downing some more alcohol.

Yet, from Dean’s closed body language, Charlie seemed to still be figuring something out and over thinking. “Dean…you could be aromantic.”

“You what?” spluttered Dean.

“You know there're our asexual friends…well, what about that but for your romantic orientation?”

The longer Dean thought about it, the more it made sense. And he realised after about 3 minutes it would constitute as a long enough time to think this over - his whole world flashing before his eyes.

He wasn’t an idiot, he knew what it meant, connoting with asexual. But Dean surely desired that within him - to have a sappy, romantic life with everyone he dated? Didn’t he?

All these questions arose and Dean felt his blood run cold.

I mean, he thought, it would explain a fucking lot.

“Dean? Dean!?”

The shaking of his arm brought him to. “Yeah?”

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost. Are you alright? It wasn’t the aromantic thing, was it?”

Dean looked down. Charlie placed her hand on his where it rest on the bar.

“Aromantic people can still love in their own ways, and, hey, you could turn out to be demiromantic? Whatever the aro case, this doesn’t affect your ability to have a deep and meaningful relationship with someone. It just means there could be different requirements, I don’t know?”

Dean chuckled, taking in all this information. He was so glad he had Charlie as his lesbian soulmate.

“It’s your preference, just…do not think about it too much, my little bisexual aromantic squish.”

“ _Charlie_.”

“More drinks?” she raises her empty glass.

“I’ll drink to us and our failed relationship life.”

“Me too!”

The barman brought over another drink; Charlie and Dean clunked the glass together and swallowed whatever amount of liquid they could.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Dean placed the bottle on the bar and rolled his shoulders back. The revelation of his romantic orientation made him feel afresh, a new person almost but at the same time he hadn’t changed.

“You know, after tonight, I could really do with a massage, an orgasm, hard apple cider and a check for $300,000 right now.”

“Well I could help you with at least one of those things,” came a gravelly voice from behind them.

Dean smirked at the timing of the comment and how it was delivered with such confidence.

“Hey, Cas!” Charlie beamed, opening an arm up to bring Cas forcefully closer.

“You know him?” puzzled Dean.

“Yep. He’s the only gay friend I haven’t introduced you to.”

Cas and Dean waited for her to introduce them, standing in awkward silence. Dean coughed and Charlie got the message.

“Dean, this is Castiel (or Cas). He got me out of, you know, _that_ relationship…and is currently working at a law firm. Cas, this is Dean, he’s an aspiring CSI and is bi as fuck.”

“Heh,” Dean scratched the back of his neck, feeling all nervous under Cas’ stare.

They shook hands firmly, Dean internally screaming at Charlie for her comment.

The more Dean looked him, the more his mind was wandering to places it shouldn’t in this situation. And Cas wasn’t just hot: he was the definition of Dean’s friggin' _weakness_.

His raven hair in a ruffled state, his lean and fairly muscular outlook combined with the sharp jawline that could break hearts; and finally Dean could see his eyes were deep and blue and blown with black pupils. The clothes he wore were more of the just-got-out-of-the-office kind but Cas looked damn fine just the same.

“I’m just going to hit on that,” Charlie pointed over to a girl, brown hair, big hazel eyes, drinking in the corner. As she got up, she winked at Dean. “I’ll leave you two boys to get…acquainted.”

 _Acquainted, my ass_ , Dean thought as he was trying his best not to let being turned on escalate too far. He blamed it on the alcohol.

Cas took the seat Charlie just vacated and ordered another drink for the both of them.

He didn't mean to, but his mind was dragging him slowly to Charlie's words of wisdom said only a few moments ago. Aromantic, huh, maybe he could get used to it. And it began to feel an _alright_ label, settling in his mind. 

“So, Dean, CSI?” Cas raised a cocky eyebrow and shuffled closer.

Dean snapped out of his daydream. Fuck, he shouldn't have ignored Cas for that long.

Now Dean could really map his features. Those lips that would look too blissed out to kiss anymore after a passionate minute, his earlobe which Dean could bite at whenever he had access, his neck that was just sweet skin wanting to be sucked and nibbled at.

Dean swallowed hard. Normally his mind wasn’t all this concentrated on sex but Cas combined with inhibiting substances made wonderful imaginative situations.

He was pleasantly surprised to where this evening's events had lead to.

“Y-Yep, my dad was a cop before…” Dean paused for a moment. “A-And he wanted me to follow. Never my thing. But I loved science and it felt like the right path, you know? And my brother is working his way up the ranks of inspectors stuff. How about you, Mr. Law Firm?”

“Parents. Again. And siblings. And expectations. They do it for the money but if it was my choice I’d prefer running a cat and dog sanctuary,” Cas said with a huffed chuckle.

“Animal lover? Nice,” Dean smirked.

“It is.”

Dean’s mind then began to wonder what his face would look like when he came. Would it be screaming Dean’s name, head tilted back, back arched? His full lips in an 'o’ shape, a final gasp as he cums hard? Or just biting his lip and muffling his groans as he orgasmed?

These were the kinds of questions Dean wanted to know _now_ , as he consumed more alcohol along with Castiel.

"Charlie is something else, isn't she?" Dean offered, gesturing over to where she was dancing without any space for Jesus in between her and the other girl. 

Cas chuckled, and fuck, it was a low rumble and heavenly sounds. "I met her, working with the DA on her case while I was still just training, kind of, and I couldn't shake her off."

"Yeah, that sounds like Charlie alright, I just can't believe how she hasn't introduced sooner."

He squinted at Dean, exhaling cooly before leaning half on the bar. "She's told me much about you, so when I moved here a few weeks back I just wanted me to come along and see you for myself. How gorgeous you are, how kind and witty you can be."

"I'm not the hottest piece of ass around here; you, on the other hand, I am surprised hasn't been whisked away by more guys," Dean pointedly spoke. Cas looked a bit taken back by the comment, checking himself over before meeting Dean's hungry gaze with a furrowed brow. "You better believe it," Dean winked. 

"Well, likewise to your comment, I'm surprised you aren't in a relationship, or at least pressing another guy against a wall right now." 

Dean bit his bottom lip. _That was suggestive_ , he thought. "Thanks, I suppose."

Cas raised his shoulders, awkwardly then looking down at where his drink rest on the smooth bar, swirling around the drink.

Now or never, Dean thought in the moment they had a break, just staring sappily deeply into Cas’ eyes. “Cas, I’m gonna be honest here and ask if you want to come home with me tonight?”

“It’s only 9.30?” Cas' brow knitted together (which Dean did _not_ think was adorable).

“Then we have even longer for more rounds.”

As Dean got up, Cas followed but just to put himself in front of Dean, blocking him from walking any further out.

“Dean, wait!”

“What?”

He looked down, picking at his nails nervously. “I’ve never…you know…with anyone.”

“You mean,” Dean raised his eyebrows, “you’re a virgin?”

“Yes.” He looked back up to Dean.

“…I get it. Saving yourself for 'the one’, or-or you’re not ready.”

Dean rolled his eyes, turning to get past Cas and escape this embarrassing situation. Just before, though, Cas grabbed him.

“No, Dean. It’s not that,” Cas breathily said, holding Dean’s arm still. “I was more nervous about the fact that I’m inexperienced, and we'll probably see each other again, knowing Charlie. And you know what you’re doing; I’ll be a terrible fuck at best.”

Dean’s heart rate picked up. Cas wanted it with _him_. This is what he was looking nervous about.

He swallowed, then flicked his tongue out to swipe and wet his bottom lip. “You want to have sex for the first time with me? I mean I'd love to...”

“You don’t care?” Cas’ eyes widened.

“Virgin is just a label designed to make society pressure you into things due to expectations with mass brainwashing, now come on, Cas.” Dean reached for Cas’ hand. “I’m going to show you a great night, okay?”

Cas’ lips suddenly spread into a wide, toothy grin; genuine and too contagious for Dean not to smile back.

~

The walk to Dean’s was short, the dimming street lights guiding the way, late night cars and buses running in the dusty city atmosphere, but it felt like a lifetime being too thrilled by this not for it to be his main focus: things like what the _hell_ he was going to do, being gentle with Cas or to just give it to him?

So when they got in, the first thing Dean did was push the unsuspecting Cas against the door with a satisfying thump. Desperate mouths met, rocking their pelvises together subconsciously as they made out against the door. The hot, hard outline of Cas’ cock was pleasing to mentally note.

Surprisingly, though, it was Cas that kissed with the most fire and fervency; he held around the back of Dean’s neck and a firm, pulling grip on his shoulder with his other hand, while tilting his head and dipping his tongue inside of Dean’s mouth. And those lips were _wonderful_ , like heaven, more than Dean predicted. Full and pouted, they worked expertly.

Dean was so glad it was Cas he took home.

Normally with people he’d just met he wouldn’t feel this comfortable or wanting to get this close to them. There was, however, an element of familiarity, after all, Cas and Charlie obviously went way back and he found comfort somehow in that knowledge.

So, although Dean didn’t expect this friendly feeling bubbling on top of the frantic need to fuck him into the mattress, he certainly wasn’t complaining that it made Cas more attractive.

As he pressed up into Cas further, he made the man jump around him, wrapping his legs around Dean’s waist and resting loosely there. He thrust up as this position made it easier to do so, the harsh drag of his jeans on his throbbing cock added to the frenzied rutting he got lost in. Cas, meanwhile, was breathing in roughly through his nose, whines of need escaping his mouth as he tried to grind down on Dean's erection rubbing against his ass. 

If he wasn’t careful he’d end up soiling his pants like a horny teen, so he needed to slow down. Actually, he needed to get to the bedroom for the freaking main event.

Dean placed a hand under Cas’ thigh to support him, and the other hand came down from where it cupped his cheek to hold his chest and push him firmly back against the door again.

Cas panted against the strong hold, wanting to get back to Dean’s lips like they were two magnets. If he couldn’t have that then he could tease Dean by grinding his hips down hard and enticing.

“You okay?” Dean’s lip curled in the corner.

Cas let out a breathy, “yeah,” before going back in for Dean’s lips.

All sensible conversation with Cas had probably gone out the window at this point, absorbed in the moment and the intoxicating feeling of endorphins: Dean knew the drill. So he decided that he'd better carry the horny 6-foot dishevelment to his room, wet plumps lips mouthing at Dean's neck along the way.

He may or may not have bashed into a wall and had to apologise to Cas on the way there, wrapping his strong arms around the man still clinging on.

Once he was in his room (which admittedly took longer than he hoped as he'd forgotten the new layout), he pushed Castiel on his bed and crawled up between his open legs. Cas was shivering beneath him with anticipation, arching up as Dean kissed up his stomach while unbuttoning his shirt.

Dean straightened his back up as he crossed his arms, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulled it off, throwing it on the floor beside him. The man below let out a chuckle, bringing his hands up to his mouth as if to contain it. _Hot and adorable_ , Dean thought to himself before taking his pants and boxer briefs.

“You know,” Dean hummed as he hunched back over Castiel, covering his body over Cas', “you’re hotter when you look all needy and desperate for me.”

When Cas wrapped his arms loosely around Dean’s neck, bringing him down to lazily make out with him, Dean reached over to the side drawer and pulled out the lubricant before placing it beside them.

Cas was bucking up, rocking his hips languidly, sensually, like he was taking his time for Dean, less for himself. This confused Dean to say the least. Somehow he thought one night wonders would ever be as enjoyable or rewarding as this.

Dean put it down to Cas’ inexperience with stand-alone affairs.

Dean slipped the rest of Cas’ clothes off, making him whine with the soft touches to his hip bones, or down between his thighs, or traced his nipples.

“D-Dean…please. I need-”

Dean hushed him with slowed motion and pressed his wet, swollen lips onto Cas’. “I’ll take care of you,” he smiled. “Want me to give it to you?”

“Please,” Cas begged.

Then Dean, ignoring his own hard cock that was erect and full, leaking drips of precum onto the bedsheets, slipped a hand to stroke Cas’ perineum. The result was Cas gasping softly: he’d never been touched like this by someone else. Probably a sweet and sensitive little body too.

“Do you want me to fuck you open, get you all wide and slick for my cock, angel?” Now where the _fuck_ did that nickname come from?

“Dean-” he cried as Dean thumbed at his hole with probably too much lube.

“Use words, Cas, I want you to tell me what you want,” Dean said with all sincerity.

With that, Cas swallowed and blue eyes met green. “I want you to give it to me Dean. Hard. Fast…”

“You got it,” Dean winked.

The younger man seemed a little more blushy after that, Dean couldn’t guess why. As he covered Cas' hole in lube and began to work Cas open, he just relished the flushed and sweaty mess that was slowly rocking onto his fingers. Cas was reaching at his hair and arching his chest up, lips open in a silent whine. Dean thought he could never get enough of that sight.

He got two in soon after and scissored him slowly. His own cock was twitching in the open air, not used to being denied and teased as much as this. Dean’s other hand he used for leisurely stroking along Castiel’s shaft which made him shiver, and also compensated for the sometimes painful intrusion.

“Ready to take three, Cas?”

Cas nodded jerkily, hands slipping down by his sides and then grasping at whatever fabric he could. He was so turned on right then that he was trembling with need and having to fight back the urge to get himself off.

Suddenly, after a third finger had made its way into his wet hole, he felt a jolt of pleasure run through his cock and up his veins. “Dean!” Cas moaned out, “what was-what’s that? Feels fucking amazing.”

Dean widely grinned. “That was your prostate, Cas. Do you want me to press at it again?”

To emphasise a 'yes’ Cas arched his back and fucked down onto three fingers, moaning and bold with his movements.

A moment later he was shuddering from Dean’s merciless fingers rubbing over that sweet spot inside him. It felt heavenly, all Cas could do was have his body beg for more, driving himself into the bliss. “Dean! Dean, I’m gonna - fuck, I’m close.”

Dean already knew that.

Just before Cas was about to blow his load, Dean stopped touching him altogether. The result of this was Cas letting out a high whine, “ohhh, fuck, uh!” along with pornographic sounds and babbling some nonsense in a language that sounded made up, his eyes lightly closed and lips agape, unable to close with his heavy breathing.

Dean looked down at Cas’ puffy entrance, used and thoroughly ruined now. And Dean was the first into fuck this slick friction.

“I’m gonna fuck you now Cas, okay?” Dean gently said. “Let me know if you want me to stop and I will. No questions asked-”

“Just fuck me. _Please_.”

Dean was too turned on to be startled at this point. Cas spread his legs wider and watched Dean line himself up. H slipped on the condom he pulled out with the lube earlier and gave himself a few flicks of the wrist; _god_ , it felt good to finally touch himself.

As he pushed his way into Cas, everything he’d ever done up until that moment didn’t matter. This was the most rewarding sex he’d ever got and his body was loving it, trembling with a (quite literally) breathtaking feeling. 

His dick pushed in half way before Cas started to breathe heavier. This was probably painful at this point so Dean stilled. After Cas had got used to his cock, Dean continued to push in. They both moaned together, reality a haze, just caught up in this moment.

“I never thought my first time would be as good as this.” As Dean pushed all of himself balls-deep, Cas began undulating his hips in small motions, trying to find that spot again.

“Well you didn’t know me, did you?” Dean leaned down and held Cas around his middle, using the angle to slowly fuck up into Cas.

When Cas opened his eyes they met with Dean’s - who was right in front of his face.

Without hesitation, Dean kissed him.

Cas was tight, still after being stretched out and in some sort of sinful heaven for most of tonight, but Dean loved this friction.

He had to push harder against it but his cock pulsed and throbbed with the need for more. And Cas just seemed to love the feeling of being full.

Dean’s pace picked up, he held Cas tighter to his chest and gave up kissing. Instead, they simply shared breaths. His lips were hovering near each other the whole time, the rest of their bodies lost in pleasure and wanton.

“Yes!” Castiel gasped. “Right there.”

That’s when Dean sat up and back, pulling Cas with him to have the man ride his lap. He grunted, wanting to hold around Cas but feeling this was too awkward now.

Nevertheless, he had his hands on Cas’ hips, probably leaving bruises, and thrust hard and deep into him.

Cas was frantic above him, grinding down, gasping and crying out but trying not to. Fuck, he was just so intimate naturally, and Dean couldn’t help but kiss softly on his cheek as they continued roughly moving together.

“Just lose yourself in it, Cas,” Dean whispered in his ear.

That, it seemed, was all he needed.

Cas bounced harder but was losing his rhythm, now jacking himself with a tighter fist and pressing under the head to get more pleasure from these last moments. He squeezed around Dean’s cock and arched his back, hissing Dean’s name.

Cum spilled over his first and across their chests, thick and lots of it. Cas milked his cock of everything left before collapsing in Dean’s arms, sweaty and exhausted.

This left Dean to achieve his own orgasm. Well, it wasn’t really hard when he had 6-foot actual model cumming on his cock and kissing along his neck.

He shuddered, groaning Castiel’s name and accidentally racking his blunt nails down Cas’ back as his cock spurted inside him.

“Oh god, Cas. Oh, _fuck_ ,” Dean moaned as an afterthought almost.

His mind was such a blur of endorphins and pleasure he got from that he couldn’t think of what to do next; so he followed autopilot protocol.

He gently pushed Cas back onto his bed, slipping out which made Cas wince. Then he disposed of the condom and slumped right next to Cas on the bed, pressing their sides together. Minutes passed as they lay side by side, panting, glistening chests rapidly rising and falling, Dean looked over and smiled at the blissed out, glowing face.

Cas caught him staring; just before Dean could shuffle away he rolled over on top of him and looked surprised in himself. His eyes were wide as they searched Dean’s face, then he swallowed and placed his hand on Dean’s chest, speaking thoughtfully. “Thank you, Dean.”

“For what?”

“Having sex with me.”

Dean’s lips broke into a smile at Cas being almost innocent.

But not 10 minutes ago that man was begging for Dean to take him rough and dirty.

Realising this, Cas began to stutter and he slipped away back to Dean’s side. “I-I know that’s not what people normally say after…after a hook-up, but I thought you should know. And any friend of Charlie’s is a friend of mine.”

“Seeing as we’re probably going to see each other in the future,” Dean scooted up to Cas, turning on his side and hovering slightly above Cas now, “would you be interested in doing this sort of thing again?”

“I’m probably the worst you’ve ever had.”

“Cas, you are many things, but that was far from the worst. And you’re sweet and genuine and _really_ hot.”

“So I suppose an exchange in numbers would be a good thing?” grinned Cas.

“Only if you want to do this again.”

Dean tucked his arm underneath Cas’ head, making it rest on his shoulder and his hair to tickle his neck. Cas snuggled up closer and hooked one leg over Dean’s.

They just rest like that for a while, eyes lightly closed and breathing in the after-sex musk and letting their muscles completely relax. It’d been so long Dean forgot how much he enjoyed these moments of clarity and pure bliss.

“Tell me honestly…I know we’ve only just met but…i-is there a chance of this ever becoming more than just sex, Dean?” Cas asked out of the blue.

“I don’t know.” He felt Cas tense in his hold, his hair tickling across Dean’s as he looked up into Dean’s eyes. “Cas, I don’t think I would want the whole package so much in a relationship, if you get me? It’s not how I feel. Never have. Don’t know if I ever will. So that’s not something I want with you.”

“Thank you for being honest.”

“But I think I like your cuddles way too much to not want something _more_ than friends with benefits,” Dean admitted.

Yes, he loved cuddles and he was big teddy bear at heart. He’d just been touch starved for far too long now and this is something that felt good. So he told Cas. Of course he did. This was a freaking awesome cuddle right now.

“Can we just…get to know each other,” Dean then said. Cas agreed slowly. “Play Mario Kart, go comic con, star gaze, go LARPing, do things friends do. And plus we’ve literally just met.”

“But if Charlie knows you then I trust her with her friendship. You can use this as an experiment to what you want. Grow and learn together and, you know, all that sappiness,” Cas shrugged with a playful smirk.

“Yeah, and all that sappiness.”

Cas leaned up and pecked Dean’s lips. “Goodnight, Dean.” Then he settled back down in Dean’s arms in a comfortable enough position to sleep in.

Dean kissed the top of Cas’ head before drifting off.


End file.
